five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Gerard Valkyrie
Introduction Gerard Valkyrie (ジェラルド・ヴァルキリー, Jerarudo Varukirī) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "M" - The Miracle, as well as one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シュッツシュタッフェル), Shuttsushutafferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). He is also the heart of the Soul King. Personality Gerard is a very aggressive man, rushing forward to attack Senjumaru Shutara almost immediately after being summoned to the Soul King Palace. He is also very confident in his power, proclaiming that Senjumaru could not hope to stop his blade with her delicate arms, and reacting with interest and amusement rather than apprehension when she summons a massive guard to fight him; even when confronted by several lieutenant- and captain-level Soul Reapers, Gerard demanded that they all attack him at once because none of them would stand a chance in a one-on-one fight with him. However, he is unnerved by Kirio Hikifune's cage of trees, referring to it as an "eerie trick". He boisterously commends his opponents if they impress him in battle, and believes he is the greatest and mightiest of the Quincy. He holds Yhwach in very high regard, as he loudly berated Lille Barro for killing and leaving Senjumaru's "corpse" in Yhwach's path and even ordered him to clear it up immediately. In contrast to most Sternritter, he is benevolent toward most of his teammates, having caught and carried Pernida Parnkgjas after it fell off the Soul King Palace, and openly expressed his approval for Uryū Ishida after the latter explained his method of protecting Yhwach. However, this attitude is not expressed towards all of his allies, as he promised to kill Askin Nakk Le Vaar if he fell behind in battle. History Gerard and Pernida Parnkgjas did not have any special powers bestowed upon them by Yhwach, as they were the only Sternritter who possessed their special abilities from the beginning. Eventually, Yhwach bestowed a Schrift upon each of them in recognition of their status. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Sternritter Powers and Abilities As a member of the Sternritter and as well as a member of Yhwach's elite guard, the Schutzstaffel '''Gerard is an extremely powerful Quincy. As proven he along with the other '''Schutzstaffel '''were able to defeat Squad 0, and he was later able to fight and pressure several high-ranking member of the Gotei 13 and several Visoreds. Then later fought an intense battle and pressure with Kenpachi Zaraki, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Byakuya Kuchiki despite all three captains using their Bankai's. According to Bazz-B, as a member of the '''Schutzstaffel '''Gerard is held in high regard within the Coalition, '''The Miracle (奇跡 (ザ・ミラクル), Za Mirakuru; Japanese for "Miracle"): Gerard claims to be able to manifest "miracles" upon himself by giving form to the thoughts, feelings, and desires of himself and those around him. By focusing on the enemy's fear of being unable to destroy him, he is also able to covert any physical damage upon him to increase his size and might. With massive damage inflicted upon him, Gerard can become gigantic, towering over nearby buildings and other combatants, and becomes strong and durable enough to smash buildings with a single blow, deflect Byakuya's Senbonzakura with his hand, and blow away his opponents with his breath. He refers to this as his "Godly Size" (神の尺度 (サイズ), Kami no Saizu; Japanese for "Godly Scale"); his strength and durability receive proportional increases as well. Upon transforming into his Godly Size form, any injuries he has incurred instantly disappear. Even if Gerard loses a limb, it will automatically be reformed in a flash of light with visible veins and will be even stronger. Even if he is cut in half vertically, Gerard will simply stitch his body back together. This ability is not actually a true Schrift granted by Yhwach's blood, but rather an ability Gerard has always possessed. * Enhanced Spiritual Powers: * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability: * High Speed Regeneration: Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Wings: '''If he needs to fly, Gerard can sprout a large pair of wings, which also forms an aura of energy around '''Hoffnung Immense Strength: '''With a single swing of his sword, Gerard effortlessly blew a hole through the Vestibule Road in the Soul King Palace with ease, and later damaged part of Kirio Hikifune's '''Tree of Life with only the force generated by his sword swing. He later leaped from one branch of the reformed Royal Realm to another, covering the tremendous distance in a single bound. Master Swordsman: '''Gerard has shown to be a very capable swordsman, able to parry swings of Kenpachi Zaraki caliber, despite the difference in size with Gerard being bigger. '''Highly Perceptive Combatant: '''Despite his reckless aggressive tone, he has shown to quite perceptive in battle, as shown when he quickly accurately theorized on Byakuya and Toshiro attempt to find an opening to strike him. '''Immense Spiritual Power: '''As a Sternritter and a member of the '''Schutzstaffel, Gerard posses an immense amount of spiritual energy. As proven he along with the other Schutzstaffel '''were able to defeat Squad 0, and he was later able to fight and pressure several high-ranking member of the Gotei 13 and several Visoreds. Spirit Weapon '''Hoffnung (希望の剣 (ホーフヌング), Hōfunungu; German for "Hope", Japanese for "Sword of Hope"):Gerard's favored weapon manifests in the form of a black, double-edged sword with a black hilt. Its guard is V-shaped and has a star in the center. Gerard commonly stores it in his shield when he is not using it. It is powerful enough to easily shatter Senjumaru Shutara's needle and durable enough to withstand a direct clash with Kenpachi Zaraki's Nozarashi while only sustaining a small nick in the blade. With his power, The Miracle, Gerard claims Hoffnung can never break because it is sheathed in hope. * Damage Reflection: If Hoffnung is damaged in any way, the combatant who damaged it will suffer injuries in return; for example, a small nick in the blade will result in a disproportionately large cut in the opponent's body. However, Hitsugaya managed to disable this effect by freezing Hoffnung completely solid, which caused it to cease its functions. Quincy Vollstandig Category:Quincy Category:Sternitter Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Wandenreich Category:Immense Power Category:Immortal Category:Swordsmen Category:Gods Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Created Beings Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Schutzstaffel Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel